


Bouncy || Skephalo

by A_Brick_Wall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Skephalo, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, What am I doing with my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Brick_Wall/pseuds/A_Brick_Wall
Summary: Bad makes some pretty sus sounds when Skeppy hits him in-game and it makes Skeppy horny o_O So Skeppy goes into Bads room and then Bad rides him while saying "Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!"
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Bouncy || Skephalo

"No! Skeppy! Stop that you muffin head! Wha- NO! I'M ON HALF A HEART! GO AWAY!" Bad screeched as he ran away from Skeppy in-game.

Skeppy was currently filming a video and laughing like a complete maniac as he ran after Bad, trying to hit him with his trashy stone sword.

"I'm gonna get you, BadBoy!" Skeppy yelled while giggling.

"No, you're not-... Wait what- NO! SKEPPY!"

BadBoyHalo was slain by Skeppy

Skeppy just continued to laugh as he watched Bad re-spawn on the map. Bad quickly collected his fallen items.

Once Bad collected his items he tried to hit Skeppy back, but Skeppy was too quick.

Instead; Skeppy hit Bad. And soon regretted it.

"O-oh- AhH!"

It sounded like BadBoyHalo just moaned.

'What the fuck was that. Why was it so hot-' Skeppy thought. Wait what?

Skeppy quickly got pulled out of his thoughts when Bad hit Skeppy in response.

Skeppy instantly hit Bad back, and sure enough; he let out yet another sus sound.

"Fu-Fudge- Skeppy~ AhH~!" Bad moaned. Bad moaning out Skeppys name as well didn't help the fact either.

Skeppy felt his dick twitch as he heard Bad making the sounds every time he hit him.

"Fuck...Bad-" Skeppy let slip through his lips

"Hey! Language, Skeppy!" Bad scolded him for cussing.

Skeppy just ignored him and hit Bad only twice before he died yet again.

"GaAhH! SkePpY~!" Bad moaned louder than before.

Skeppy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The slight friction in his pants making his already half member fully hard.

"Geppy! Why did you do that you muffin?!" Bad questioned.

Skeppy just chose to ignore Bad's question and slowly trailed his right hand down in his lap, moving it down to his right thigh, slightly squeezing it before letting go. He wrapped his fingers around his thigh and slowly made small circles against the flesh.

He wanted to hear Bad moan again.

One Bad respawned Skeppy quickly switched his game mode to 'Creative' and picked out a diamond sword in the inventory to hit Bad with.

"A-aAh! S-SkepPy! Stop~! That's cheating!" Bad moaned out as he tried to fight back.

Skeppy hesitantly placed his hand on his raging boner, palming it at a slow pace through his sweat pants.

Skeppy hit Bad again, killing the man in the process.

"Nngh~ Z-Zak! Fuc-FUDGE!"

Skeppy let out a breathy giggle at Bad's slip up. He had almost sworn.

"AaAh~!" Bad moaned out.

What the fuck- Skeppy hadn't even done anything for him to moan that time.

'Nope. Fuck this. I cannot handle this shit anymore.' Skeppy thought. He stopped palming himself and took off his headset, walking out of his room and into Bads.

Skeppy opened the door and stared at Bads back.

Bad heard his door open so he turned around, only to be confused to see Skeppy standing against the doorframe.

"G-Geppy- Why are you here?" 

Skeppy didn't answer Bad's question, he only smirked seductively and walked closer towards Bad, shutting his door behind him.

He stared at Bad with lustful eyes. Bad just stared back at him in confusion, not even daring to look down at his crotch area. Bad nervously pushed the brim of his glasses up his nose, quickly turning back around and pausing the game on his PC.

He spun back around in his chair only to be faced with Skeppy crouching down to his eye level.

"U-uh...Skeppy- What are yo- mmff-" 

Bad's question was muffled with Skeppy's lips pressing against his.

The kiss was quick, only lasting about five seconds before Skeppy pulled away, he stared up at Bad through half-lidded eyes.

"...Woah...Wait- what? Why did you do that-" Bad muttered.

"...You'll see..." Skeppy murmured back, sitting down on Bad's lap and cupping his face between his hands, giggling softly before going in for another kiss. Bad quickly got a hold of what was happening and melted into the kiss, pulling Skeppy's hips closer to him.

Skeppy licked Bad's bottom lip; asking for entrance. Bad instantly obliged, opening his mouth slightly for Skeppy to deepen the kiss.

Skeppy giggled slightly into the kiss; remembering how they both got here.

They made out for a few more minutes until Skeppy's hard on started to hurt, painfully pressing up against the confinements of his sweat pants.

Skeppy started to slowly grind down on Bads' crotch, moaning slightly in the kiss as he did so. Bad soon got a hold of what Skeppy was doing and gripped his fingers down on the sides of his hips, feeling his dick twitch as Skeppy started to grind down harder and slightly faster.

Skeppy slowly pulled his lips away from Bads; leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. Both Bad's and Skeppy's lips were red and swollen from being kissed so hard, both of the men's faces turning a bright shade of red.

"F-fuck...Bad- You look so fucking hot right now..." Skeppy mumbled, looking into Bad's lustful eyes.

"Hey- L-language..." Bad scolded.

Skeppy giggled at that.

"H-hey...Skeppy- Why are you doing this-" Bad muttered, looking into Skeppy's eyes.

Skeppy stared back before giving Bad a chaste kiss to the lips. "You...You made me like this...It was those stupid sounds you were making when I hit you- ...It turned me on..." Skeppy mumbled.

Bad's grip on Skeppy's hips loosened slightly before pressing even harder before. "Woah- Damn..." 

Skeppy giggled softly before leaning in to kiss Bad again, Bad quickly melting into the kiss. Skeppy got back into the same rythem against Bad's crotch merely minutes before, earning a few moans from out of Bad's mouth in the process.

Skeppy felt Bad's hard-on press against his own. He smirked, pulling away from Bad and climbing off of his lap.

Skeppy heard Bad whine slightly behind him, watching Skeppy as he sat on Bad's bed which was only about five steps away from his desk. Bad got the message of what was happening and his face immediately burned up.

"O-oh..." Bad mumbled, getting up from his seat and nervously tugging at his hoodie drawstrings. He sat down next to Skeppy.

Skeppy smirked up at him, slithering his right hand on Bad's thigh, rubbing it softly and squeezing it. Slowly moving up closer and closer towards Bad's crotch.

Bad gasped slightly, letting out a soft groan as Skeppy softly rubbed his hard-on before quickly pulling away. Skeppy grabbed Bad's jaw and turned his face towards him, sitting ontop of his lap and kissing him deeply yet again.

Bad let out a soft moan as Skeppy trailed his hand underneath Bad's hoodie, softly pressing his fingertips against Bad's sides, moving his hand up slowly before coming to a stop at his chest, softly pinching Bad's left nipple earning a gasp of surprise from Bad.

Skeppy giggled as he rubbed Bad's nipple between his fingers, Bad becoming louder as Skeppy slowly took Bad's hoodie off.

Skeppy almost got the clothing off but Bad grabbed his hand quickly before he got to do it. "W-wait- No...I-I don't want the hoodie off..." Bad mumbled.

Skeppy smiled. "That's fine, sweetheart..." 

Bad blushed at the pet name, looking away shyly from Skeppy's face.

"C-Can you just...f-fu-ugh...Just f-fuck me already...?" Bad asked Skeppy.

Skeppy chuckled at Bad's trouble saying the word 'fuck'. "Of course," Skeppy spoke, slowly taking off his sweat pants and blue hoodie; leaving him in his boxers and socks. 

What? He wasn't going to take his socks off obviously. That'd make this whole ordeal gay! And neither of them were gay. Skeppy and Bad were just two straight guys that were about to fuck because that's what homies do for each other! They help out.

Bad just watched him take his clothes off, blushing at the sight of him. "Well? I don't wanna be the only one!" Skeppy told Bad while gesturing at his jeans.

"O-oh, yeah- sorry-" Bad quickly mumbled, pulling off his jeans.

Skeppy got back onto the bed, smirking seductively at Bad as he crawled on top of him, pushing Bad back down against the bed. Bad gasped at Skeppys actions, groaning softly as Skeppy slowly grinded down against his crotch.

"F-fudge..." Bad mumbled, covering his face with his arm; not wanting to be embarrassed if he did some sort of ahegao.

"Nononono...Don't cover your beautiful face..." Skeppy mumbled, grabbing Bad's hand softly and pulling it away. Bad's forehead was shining with a thin layer of sweat, his lips bright red and swollen, his cheeks flushed pink and his neck...His neck was a clean canvas ready to be painted with purples and reds.

Skeppy smirked, leaning down and hiding his face in the crook of Bad's neck before licking a stripe up it. Bad audibly gasped, feeling Skeppy leave sloppy kisses all over his neck.

"Ngh- Z-Zak~!" Bad moaned as Skeppy bit down on his sweet spot.

"...Found it..." Skeppy said while chuckling.

Bad just scoffed slightly as Skeppy left bruises and bites all over his neck, pulling at Bad's hoodie; trying to get better access. 'It looks like I won't be doing face cams for a while...'

Bad pressed his hips up against Skeppy's; wanting to get some kind of friction going again.

"Hey...Not yet..." Skeppy muttered, pulling his face away from Bad's neck.

Bad just let out a whine at that, rolling his eyes but then; he got an idea.

Bad smirked up at Skeppy, making Skeppy have a confused look. Bad grabbed Skeppys shoulders, gripping them tightly before flipping Skeppy over. Now Bad was the one in control. Skeppy's face flushed slightly, watching Bad stare down at him dominantly.

"Fuck..." 

"Fuck indeed, Skeppy." Bad giggled.

Skeppy let out a quiet moan after hearing Bad swear, hearing that just made him more turned on than he already was.

Bad pulled at Skeppys boxers, looking down at Skeppy, asking for his consent. Skeppy vigorously nodded, wanting to just fuck Bad already. (MMMMMM. CONSENT IS HOT PEOPLE. I GET OFF TO CONSENT.)

Bad instantly pulled Skeppys boxers down after he got Skeppys consent. Watching as his member sprang free from its confinements.

Bad soon took off his boxers afterwards, flinging both of the clothing items somewhere across the room. "God...Zak- You look so hot right now..." Bad mumbled as he softly trailed his fingertips across Skeppys chest.

Skeppy just blushed brightly at the compliment. "Uh- Uh...T-thank you- Um- Wheres the lube...? If you have any..." Skeppy quickly stuttered out, wanting to change the subject.

"I'll get it!" Bad spoke, reaching his hand out and opening his top drawer on his bedside desk. Taking out the bottle of sticky liquid and opening the bottle, squeezing some of the liquid on his fingers.

"I-I'll prep myself..." Bad mumbled, spreading his legs slightly and pressing the first finger inside, gasping at the slight uncomfortableness of having a finger up his arse.

Skeppy was slightly shocked; He never would have thought as Bad being a person to own a bottle of lube. And it looked like it had been used quite a lot. Skeppy blushed at the thought of his roommate pleasuring himself. Getting pulled out from his erotic thoughts when Bad let out a particularly loud moan. 'He must've found his prostate...'

"F-fuck...Geppy-" Bad moaned out as he pulled out his fingers, using the remaining of the liquid to stroke his dick with.

"I-I'm ready..." Bad mumbled at Skeppy. Skeppy looked up at him, noticing that Bad looked a bit nervous. He quickly pulled Bad down to his level, kissing Bad passionately. 

"Hey...It's okay...We don't need to do this if you don't want to, sweetie...I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with..." Skeppy assured Bad, grabbing his hand and using his thumb to rub small, assuring circles against it.

Bad blushed at the sudden affection and intimacy of the movement.

"I'm okay...I really do want to do this with you, Zak...It's just- the first time I've done anything with a guy before..." 

"Hey, neither have I, love..." Skeppy smiled.

Bad smiled back at Skeppy. "I'm ready..." Bad muttered.

Skeppy giggled, grabbing Bad's hips and placing Bad over his cock. Bad let out a soft moan as Skeppy slowly pushed it in halfway. "Hey- Darryl- If you're not comfy with this- You can always tell me and I'll stop right away, okay? No matter how far into it we are. I want to make sure you feel good too..." Skeppy told Bad.

Bad nodded before going down the rest of the way. Both of the men moaned out loudly at the same time. Bad bottomed out, catching his breath, clawing slightly against Skeppys chest.

Skeppy lifted his hand up to intimately touch Bad's cheek, smiling up at him reassuringly.

Bad softly smiled back as he got used to the feeling of Skeppys dick inside him. It took him around five minutes before he nodded his head, Skeppy grabbed his hips with his hands and slightly pulled Bad up before Bad fell back down, It took the pair needing to do that a few more times before Bad got into some kind of rhythm.

Bad slightly bounced on Skeppys cock, earing a few moans from the man underneath him. Bad groaned out slightly from the discomfort, but it soon got replaced with moans of pleasure.

"Fu-fudge...Zak!" Bad moaned out loudly as his cock hit his prostate.

Skeppy chuckled softly before moaning as well. "G-God...Fuck- Darryl...!" Skeppy moaned out quite loudly.

"Ugh- Y-you're s-so fucking tight, Bad-" Skeppy spoke through gritted teeth.

Bad moaned out as Skeppys cock hit his prostate every single time he bounced down on it.

"Heh- Heh...Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy- F-fuck..." 

What. The. Fuck. Was. That.

"W-wait- what in the- Why the fuck did you say that...?" Skeppy questioned, moaning slightly as Bad bounced down on his cock one more time before stopping.

"H-huh? M-me swearing...?" Bad obliviously asked.

"What- No! The 'bouncy' thing..." Skeppy mumbled while gesturing up at Bad.

Bad stopped moving down on Skeppys cock. Feeling his face heat up completely out of embarrassment.

"Oh- That...well uh- I guess it just...slipped? I dunno...I mean I was bouncing on your dick sooo-" 

"Okay okay- I get it- You can start riding me again..." Skeppy mumbled.

Bad nodded his head and lifted his hips before falling down on Skeppys dick again, quickly getting back into the rhythm; Making both the men moaning messes.

"F-fuck Bad- I-I'm gonna cum soon-" Skeppy spoke between moans and groans.

"A-ah- Me too, Z-Zak!" Bad yelled as his movements got sloppy.

It only took a few more bounces until Skeppy warned Bad one last time. "H-hey...I'm g-gonna cum really soon-" 

"Hah...Hah...M-me too- F-Fuck~!" Bad moaned out loudly.

It took both boys three more bounces before they were both cumming at the same time. "GaH~! Z-Zak!" "F-fuck~! Darryl- S-shit...!" 

Bad's hips stuttered and came to a sudden stop as he came, the sticky white liquid painting both his and Skeppys stomachs.

Skeppy quickly came shortly after, shooting his load deep inside Bad.

Bad soon collapsed on top of Skeppy. Skeppy pulled himself out of Bad and wrapped his arms around Bad, pulling him close. They both caught their breaths. Skeppy snuggled up into Skeppy as he hugged him tighter, threading his fingers through Bads hair.

"That was amazing, Zak..." Bad mumbled.

"Heh...Yeah...It was, wasn't it..." Skeppy responded.

"I love you, Darryl..."

"I love you too..." Bad Muttered back. The pair quickly falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry...I just got this idea when I was watching old Skeppy videos- I heard Bad say "Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!" And I thought: WhAt If I MaKe a fIc wHeRe BaD RiDeS SkEpPy AnD SayS ThaT Huh???
> 
> Uhhhh......I'm writing a dnf fic called please (don't) leave... so yeah- read it if you want- it has angst and smut soooooooo....
> 
> bye
> 
> -Brick


End file.
